Faroe Islands ( Eyðun Aagard )
Faroe Islands (フェローショトー'' Ferōshoto) is a fanmade character for the series 'Axis Powers Hetalia. He's a Norse-Gaelic nation, like Shetland and Orkney. He's not confirmed as eldest character in the Nordic family, but he's the first to receive a proper name. His human name is Eyðun Aagard (エイユン アーガルド Eiyun Āgarudo). Just like Norway and Ireland, he can see mythical creatures and use magic, which is mostly focused on light (light, fire, electricity...) '''Attributes Appearance Eyðun's appearance didn't change much within the years. When he was born, his hair was still shoulder length, but it was strawberry blonde at the time. His eyes were mostly teal-greenish due to the population being Irish and Scottish. As a kid, he wore a white tunic with large sleeves to his ankles as well as a brown hood. He walked and runned around barefoot and an ankle bracelet with a Gaelic protection charm adorned his left foot. '' He still wears the ankle bracelet that he received from Ireland, and a wrist bracelet with a protection bindrune that he received from Norway, albeit renewed so they can fit him. He also has a Christian cross necklace that hangs from his neck as he's the most religious out of the Nordics. It's a simple birch cross since for him having a golden or silver Christian cross would be a waste of money. '' ''Nowadays Eyðun is tall, strong and confident about his body. Due to the huge amounts of exercise he does, he has a muscular, yet effeminate build. He's quite flexible as well and can endure a big amount of weight on his back. His most shaped body parts are his legs because of the running he does every morning and evening. Another prominent features of his body includes his butt. It absorbs most of the fat, alongside his thighs, during the winter. He can jump really high, survive falls from his cliff without fainting and overall he has really sturdy bones. '' ''He has scars from the Black Death and Smallpox all over his right portion of the chest and part of his upper back. There is a large scar over his heart from the von Gabel rule, three claw-like scars on his right side of his hips, on the back, that represent the three different pirate companies that invaded and raided his lands: England's, France's and Ottoman Empire's. The most prominent scar of them all is the scar that runs along his entire spine, a nasty scar that represents the two times when his government was abolished. His spine snapped in fragments during those two times, but he has recovered completely. Eyðun has golden, shoulder-length hair, a bunch of it tied around the back of his head in a braid, which signifies his Viking roots. The right sides of his hair is longer than the other. He might sometimes use a silver Nordic cross barrette that Norway gave him as a gift in their Union, a memento he tends to use at holidays and other special events. He also has a floating curl with a dot floating independently next to the curl. The curl represents the fjords on his islands as well as the entire concept of him being an archipelago. His eyes are turquoise, which represent the sea around his islands and the Norse-Gaelic roots of his. They can get clouded over when Lítla Dímun is clouded over, but he doesn't get blind. He just needs to use reading glasses to see well. As it is humanly impossible to have hearts in eyes when someone is in love, the way someone can know whenever he's happy is when his eyes are gleaming or sparkling. In different lighting, his eyes can be blue or teal, however. His skin is cold to the touch because of the cold temperature all year round on his islands. Therefore he loves hot drinks even during the summer, or leaning on someone warmer than himself. He doesn't have temperature sensitivity and doesn't get cold easily. He tends to make his own clothing, his turquoise scarf being one of those things. He usually wears a blue jacket, blue pants, his precious scarf, black military boots and brown gloves, but there are times where he wears a white and blue sweater made from sheep wool, light blue jeans and mountain boots. Personality and Interests Faroe's actually a kind and friendly guy who will be always happy if someone visits him, and actually gives a friendly and warm welcome to new people who want to live in his islands. He feels safer and less forgotten, as he has a fear of being alone due to the trauma from the two epidemics. He loves being outside, playing sports, running or just taking a walk. He's also very hospitable and he cares about his guests, friends and family, and he demands the same. He also reacts pretty badly at surprise hugs, but he might get used to it. His fear of being alone makes him the more affectionate towards his family and friends, but those moments are private. In public he just tries his best not to get lost within the crowd. Which he never does since he's quite amazing when it comes to navigation, even in the mist. His weather is just as unpredictable as his mood sometimes, and he might get surges of happiness, sadness or anger in the same day at different times for no apparent reason. Whenever he's happy his hair fluffs up a bit and his curl twitches. Same would apply if he's in love. Although he isn't into the internet much and prefers to be in the fresh air to play with his people or dance or sing with them, there are moments where he just prefers to stay home and watch TV or upload selfies into his Instagram account. Most of the people who sees the pictures think his eyes are too pretty to be real and they just assume is Photoshop, and Eyðun follows the flow and doesn't question his followers. On Tumblr however he posts either his own pictures or some drawings for personal use. He doesn't like screamers when he watches videos and tends to avoid paranormal investigations or ghost stories programs sometimes as he has a fear for poltergeists. He can see and hear perfectly what the ones in the recording saw, and it sometimes makes him either terrified or sad. Because of Faroese beliefs, Eyðun doesn't trust trolls that much either, as they are considered a creature of the dark by his people. Therefore, whenever he sees Norway's troll he tends to tense up. He wants to help anyone he can since he was taught so, and would be glad if someone helped him back. A bit mad at Denmark because he forgets about his existence most of the time. Relationships Denmark Even since Norway started living with Denmark, Eyðun was quite wary around the other. His fears came true when Norway separated from Denmark in 1814, which led to Denmark arranging an Union between himself and the Faroe Islands, then diminishing his status as a country to a county in 1816. Faroe started hating Denmark more when he abolished his government, the Løgting, twice: in 1816 and in 1946, and discouraged Faroe's language only to substitute it with Danish. Although Denmark meant no harm for his actions, each action he made worsened the situation. As for modern day, he thinks of full independence. Iceland Even since childhood, he and Faroe are best friends. They both like to visit each other and celebrate the same holidays. Their language is very similar, so does the flag (they both use the same colors on their flags, but with different secuence). Both are unfortunately forgotten by travel agencies and by maps of Europe, so they try their best in attracting tourists in. Icelandic pages even confirm that nobody is as close to Iceland as the Faroes. England In WW2, England offered to protect Faroe from Germany until the War finishes, the so called ''Operation Valentine. Faroe likes him so much, that he eats English food without any problem. There's also the fact England helped him with restoring the population and even increasing its number at the time Norway He found Faroe while travelling with his people. He was populated by Ireland and Scotland back then, but he kicked them out and properly colonised the islands later on. He was the official caretaker for over 900 years, never ceding the territory to anyone. He finally left the Denmark-Norway union in 1814, and tried to reclaim him, Iceland and Greenland in 1905, but to no avail. Nowadays they get along pretty nicely. Trivia *Faroe's birthday is on April 1st. The date corresponds to the Home Rule establishment. But July 29th, the day of his national holiday and the day of the extension of the home rule, can also count as his birthday. *He once tried to get independent in 1948, but Denmark's Boss didn't recognize it, plus most of his people started doubting that independence will be best for the country. He still holds the referendum, with Denmark's warning that if he does so, he'll retrieve any help to him within 4 years of his independence. *He has a talent for imitating other people, which he does rarely. *He once made a prank about falling of cliffs as a matter of learning how to fly. There were lots who fell for it but none that actually tried to do so. *Eyðun had three names in his history: Dillon, Haskell Grímursson and Eyðun Aagard. *Dillon means either "A flash of lightning" or "faithful, loyal". *Haskell means "God's helmet", while Grímursson means "son of Grímur". Grímur Kamban was thought to be the first Viking settler on the islands. *Eyðun means "fateful friend, fortunate friend" while Aagard means "farmstead by the stream". It attributes to his kind and outgoing, friendly nature.